Sabrina Go!
by Sleepingadult
Summary: Join Sabrina as she embarks on her first adventure with the her trusted Pokémon, meets new people, fights a new enemy of the Hoenn region and maybe reunite with her sister who went on her own adventure years ago.


**Allow me to start this by saying I have no set schedule for when I am going to update this story. It is currently spring break thus I have more free time so for this week I might update regularly but that will not be the norm.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of the Pokémon featured in this story or any in-game teams like magma and aqua, all those belong to Nintendo and Game Freak, the designs of characters featured in this story are heavily based on, and for some entirely based on, designs from the website pokecharms and all credit goes to them and their amazing character creation. I do however own the story and the characters themselves. I will also be making small changes to the maps for instance, Burch's lab is in Oldale town instead of Littleroot. With that out of the way let's begin.**

 **Chapter 1: Quest Start!**

This world is an amazing place filled with strange and powerful creatures known as Pokémon. In this world children would leave home and venture out in the world experiencing the world and all its glory and for some its horrors. For Most in the Hoenn region that age is 10 and for a 10-year-old Sabrina she thought she would be no different, but in the mail on her tenth birthday she received a present from her abroad older sister. That present was a Pokémon egg and a premiere ball, with a note saying:

 _"_ _I'm sorry that I can't come home for your birthday Sab, but I hope that this can go a small way for you to forgive me. This egg came from two of my own Pokémon and I know that you will take great care of it and it will take care of you. Have a great adventure_

 _-love, Sophia"_

While initially sad that her sister couldn't come home after 3 years she quickly overcame it, overjoyed that her sister had sent her such a gift. Sabrina then decided that she'll wait one year before she began her adventure so that her new egg would hatch and be her first partner.

Now the 11-year-old Sabrina is ready to begin on her journey. The egg her sister gave her had hatch some months ago but she wanted to train it on route 101 just north of her home in Littleroot until her 11th birthday. Knowing today was the day she would begin her journey Sabrina woke up early and immediately got ready. Quickly she dressed in her favorite outfit a black T-shirt with a pink strike down the middle and a jean skirt and black convers, all complimented by her natural dark pink, almost purple, hair.

"hmmm" Sabrina muttered as she stretched her still tired body after exiting her house. She took a brief moment took look at the rising sun, smiling at the sight she locked her house and gave a quite goodbye to the town she lived in for the last few years. Walking north, she enters the familiar sight of route 101 and continued on her way to Oldale Town.

"HELP ME!" A loud voice shouted startling her and the Pokémon that were just awaking. Quickly she took off in the direction of the voice and was surprised to see an older man running in a circle from a Nuzleaf. He looked to be about 18 wearing a lab coat a brown dress shirt and brown pants.

"uh, are you okay?" Sabrina asked not quite sure how to take to the older man running in away from a Nuzleaf. 'wait why is a Nuzleaf this far away from the woods?' she asked herself before the man called for help again.

"I KNOW THIS LOOKS STRANGE BUT PLEASE SAVE ME" the man yelled "YOU ARE A TRAINER RIGHT?" he followed up still running.

"Alright time for a real challenge I suppose. Let's go Eevee!" Sabrina yelled throwing the white pokéball from her belt, the Pokémon springing out excitedly. The Eevee was different from most Eevee as this one was silver in color and the hair atop it's head look more wild and shaggy compared to other Eevee. Hearing the other Pokémon bark its name the Nuzleaf stopped its chase to stare down the Eevee. Knowing how dangerous this could be Sabrina called the first attack.

"Eevee, use tackle!" Eevee immediately followed the command and charged forward slamming into the Pokémon. Nuzleaf on the other hand had simply crossed its arms and took the attack but started to glow with an orange tint.

"look out it's using bide!" the man yelled alarming her with the move knowing how devastating it can be.

"Eevee tackle again take it out!" She yelled needing to finish this fight fast. Eevee again rammed into Nuzleaf who now wobbling but still standing before it charged forward to deal the powerful attack. "Eevee quick use endure!" growling Eevee lowered itself down and prepared to endure the hit just before the moved landed.

Nuzleaf's fist slammed into Eevee's head with the full for of the attack breaking much of the ground around Eevee. Eevee quickly retaliated with another tackle into Nuzleaf's unprotected stomach staggering the already hurt Pokémon. Giving Eevee one last glare the Nuzleaf quickly fled much to the relief of the trainer and older man.

"That was very impressive" The man said "my name is Sample Tree I'm professor Burch's research assistant" Sample introduced himself after regaining his breath from his run.

"hi, I'm Sabrina Wilcot. Nice to meet you" Sabrina said extending her hand. Sample reached out to the shake and continued to thank her.

"it's nice to meet you as well. Thank you so much for rescuing me from that Nuzleaf." Sample said then reached into his bag and pulled out a potion and handing it to her "For your Eevee."

Thanking him for the potion she quickly applied it to Eevee much to the Pokémon's irritation, after that she tried returning Eevee to its pokéball. "So what was a Nuzleaf doing way out here?" She asked after Eevee dodged three times and she resolved to simply carry the Pokémon in her arms.

"Well Nuzleaf's are native to the Petalburg woods. For some reason this one was unbelievably hostile and I don't know why." Sample said not fully understanding the question.

"No, I know that it's just you do know this is route 101 right?" Sabrina said slightly taken aback by his answer. Her response seemed to stall him as he took a long pause to respond.

"huh" was all he said to the revelation. "umm, what route did you say this was again?"

"101"

"That's what I thought you said, okay then." Sample said falling to his knees. "I was chased by a Nuzleaf from Petalburg woods all the way to route 101…"

"I-It's not that bad Mr. Tree! Eevee had a hard time dealing with that Nuzleaf and he's really strong!" Said Sabrina surprised by the man's sudden despair. " " barked Eevee trying to encourage the man.

"Y-yeah your right." Sample said standing back up. "but which way is it to Oldale Town?" he asked still not totally over his failure.

"It's this way I'm on my way there." Sabrina said walking north to the town with sample following behind her.

 **And with that I am ending the first chapter of whatever I decided to name this story. I highly recommend you don't look for these characters on pokecharms as it will spoil the full team of characters as well as spoil other characters that don't appear for a while entirely. Thank you so much for reading leave a comment or favorite if you enjoyed**


End file.
